User talk:Brandon Rhea
Terms of use Um hi, can you elucidate more about how it falls outside terms of use? I'm kind of confused on this matter. There are lots of wikis on Wikia about anime series. Was there a specific term that was violated or something? I think it serves a valuable role in helping to define a really popular show. Based on Wikipedia:School_Days_(visual_novel) after the game there was an audio drama, a manga, and several OVAs in addition to the anime. Like if there is offensive content that breaks the rules couldn't we just delete that content and keep the valid content and start over without deleting everything? +y@talk 01:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) The 18+ aspect definitely applies to the games, but I think it would be possible to discuss the games in a censored context without referring to the endings. The stories are for the most part pretty clean, it's just the whole 'sex cutscenes' aspect from the visual novels that I agree is a problem and that we don't need to discuss. If I could use some other anime series as an example: Emiya from Fate/stay night of TypeMoon is a year 10 student (~15 years) and there are sex scenes involving him in the games, but the anime itself doesn't have them. There aren't any sex scenes in the anime adaptation of School Days either. This is pretty common with visual novels, they cut out scenes like that from the digital originals and present the story in a censored (and basically utterly unique) way so that it is palatable to the public and a larger variety of people. +y@talk 01:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I mean seriously if you just deleted the images nominated for deletion, I'd be willing to go through the articles and cleanse all mentions of sex or violence. I don't like these because they're spoilers anyway. This wiki really has a lot of valuable content, I'm hoping that the origins of this game don't cloud what is an anime about a lot of different things. +y@talk 02:12, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Also to look at another wiki, Buffy is 17 years old when she has sex with Angel in "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" but the age of consent in California is 18. Even though it's in the story and mentioned, it doesn't get depicted or anything and the wiki is centrally about other topics. So I'm not sure how Buffy.Wikia gets to stay but SD.wikia doesn't. +y@talk 02:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Addition To add to this, I don't see anything in the ToU about what is or is not "acceptable content", were you perhaps pointing to the wrong ToU, is there another one?--Sxerks 03:08, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :The ToU actually doesn't mention anything about nakedness/nudity so I'm wondering what they were hassling AnimeBaths.wikia about? Do they need to be updated? I'm fine with taking down all the nude pics here (I didn't add any, and I was the one who tagged them to be deleted) so I have no idea why they're still here (with Brandon having the power to delete them immediately...) or why their uploading requires the whole wiki to be killed. +y@talk 04:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wiki closure Brandon, the original School Days was a 18+ Visual Novel. The series spawned a manga and a full television anime both not 18+. Photos with nudity can be deleted and the users of the wiki don't even appear to want them around. In fact you appear to be preventing them from even being capable of doing that by rejecting the adoption request that would allow them to clean up said spammed images. As long as the editors aren't trying to continually upload pornographic content (and the users requesting to adopt the wiki are not) the wiki doesn't fall under the "no pornographic content" of the ToU. And if you have a personal problem with the origins of the content, do I need to remind you that Wikia hosts; Da Capo Wiki about the "Circus" published adult visual novel and it's general audience anime (just like School Days). Nanoha Wiki which is about a spin-of of an adult visual novel. Green Green Anime Wiki which is another series based on an adult visual novel. A wiki dedicated to an eroge publisher who produces similar adult products. As well a wiki dedicated to eroge. this. this. this. and this. Now before you try and rid Wikia of wikis with a valid topic just because they happen to have a connection to 18+ material, you might want to deal with stuff like this junk. ~ Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 06:05, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :Would like to note: thanks to VSTF 89/9 of the offensive images have been deleted, expecting the last one to go soon. including the last one. +y@talk 06:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) TypeMoon Hello. I'm the admin of one of the wikis that, amongst other, contains information about eroge aimed at adults, and I'd like to voice my opposition to your decision to close the School Days wiki. First of all, while the aesthetics of the School Days character design (as is common in Japanese illustrated media) does indeed prefer a young look, if you check the site of the North American game publisher (JAST USA) you can clearly see it states all characters are more than 18 years old. Character pages on the wiki only state their class affiliation, and I believe many real life students that failed their classes at some point in their lives would take offense at the implication that their age is determined by their attendance to a certain class. Secondly, your statement "The issue is really more about the entire topic rather than individual pieces of content." appears to me like you're making your decision based on a personal impression that the wiki at hand is breaking the ToU, without supporting it by concrete examples. I believe that the removal of information from Wikia, especially on the scale of entire wikis, should not be treated so lightly. --Azaghal 15:12, February 19, 2012 (UTC) To supplement the URL provided by Aza, this Jlist profile (J-list sells Jast products) and the JAST disclaimer image for all their products is here. I've taken the liberty of adding this to the characters page on this wiki. +y@talk 21:33, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm on The school days wiki and the deletetion of this wiki is absolutley appalling. The visual Novel itself is 18+ whilst spawning an anime series AND manga series. Neither of which contained nudity, only sexual references. Also I would like to point out that "legal age" differs per country such as legal age in the UK is 16 whilst in Japan legal age (it depends on the part of Japan) is in the early teens making it acceptible THERE. Just because you find it 'wrong' doesn't mean that everyone else should too. There are many other wikis with adult content within and there are MANY MANY other franchises that have adult content far more explicit than that of school days such as the LIFE manga that contains the themes of suicide and the main protagonists were almost raped. Hell even Blood+ contains the rape of a 15 year old and Elfen Lied has a lot of nudity and sexual references but I don't see those wiki's being taken down whilst also these series are not looked down upon. I do not see how you have the actual right to decide to take down this wiki as it is mainly based on the anime and manga which are 15+ (Mature Teen). I do agree that nudity should not be allowed on wikis and should be removed but ONLY the images. This wiki has a lot of potential and I find it disgusting to see that it is going to be deleted due to someone "not liking" the series itself. Yunagal95 15:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :To be fair Yuna, Brandon hasn't expressed personal dislike for the series. He mentioned something about ToU violation, we're trying to clarify which term since it hasn't specified what part of that page is being referenced to justify the removal. Also he's spoken in plural terms ("we") so it sounds like something he's talked to at least one other about. I'm just wondering who else is brought in, and would like to see ToU updated/clarified and other anime wikis with similar content brought up to speed if this's gonna happen. +y@talk 21:16, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Yeah I'd love to adopt it but I can't remember the last time I made a new wiki so it might be less than 2 months, and I'm also banned from the Thundercats wiki. If there's a way to ignore that then sure. +y@talk 00:02, February 23, 2012 (UTC) *Forum:Leadership did it 10 days ago actually, I'll contact some of the active editors (excluding the bad image adder?) and ask for participation. +y@talk 00:17, February 23, 2012 (UTC) :Hm so it's been ~10 more days, haven't seen any disapproval, got 4 fors and 1 neutral. +y@talk 03:31, March 4, 2012 (UTC)